


Pillowforts

by bad_ash10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, philinda are so married, pillow fort prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: May had a rough day at work, and Phil has a cute, cozy idea to ease some of her tension.--Tumblr prompt: Romantic Philinda + pillowfort any form of your choice :)
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035009
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Pillowforts

Phil checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time - Melinda was running late tonight and he was starting to worry.

Just as he was about to call her though, Melinda stormed through the front door and into the living room where she fell facedown onto the couch, burying her face in a throw pillow.

“Melinda?” Phil asked gently.

It was hard to hear her grumpy “Hmmph” through the pillow.

“Did you have a rough day with the new recruits?”

May turned to the side just enough so that her voice wasn’t muffled anymore. “You could say that again,” she snarked.

Phil tried again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

May scoffed.

“Why don’t you go shower, and I’ll make you some tea then?” he offered.

* * *

After Phil got the tea bags into the mugs and set the kettle on the stove, he got a brilliant idea. Or at least he hoped she would agree that it was brilliant. May liked to feel comfortable and cozy, so, this should work. At least it did when they were back in the Academy and she was stressed about an exam.

He moved quickly, grabbing the cushions from the couch and love seat and arranging them into a large square in the floor. Then he grabbed a big stack of quilts from the linen closet before laying them out one on top of another on top of the cushions, building up a thick layer of padding for them to lay on.

Phil had just enough time to dig out the star projector that Alya had left the last time she had visited and set it up in the living room as well before the kettle was whistling from the kitchen. He made the tea, grabbed Melinda’s favorite fuzzy blanket, and was ready and waiting for her when she emerged from the steamy bathroom.

* * *

Melinda expected tea and maybe some cuddling on the couch, but she was pleasantly surprised to see Phil had remembered how much she had loved the times their group of friends at the Academy would drag the mattresses to the floor in the dorms and pile up with blankets to study or play drinking games.

“Ok, Mel. I’ve got tea, your grey blanket, a pile of comfy cushions, and….” He paused, flipping the switch on the small projector next to him, “ _stars.”_

May grinned. She really was lucky that this nerd loved her as much as he did. “The stars are a nice touch,” she said as she laid down on the cushions next to him, immediately curling into him with her head on his chest.

“Yeah, I thought so,” he said softly before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

She hummed contentedly, snuggling in closer to him as he wrapped them both in her favorite blanket. “You’re too good to me, Phil.” Regardless of how rough her day was, at least she always had Phil waiting for her at home to cheer her up.

Coulson put a finger on under her chin, tipping her head back gently before kissing her softly. Her bad mood had already started to lift, but the last of it dissipated completely as he kissed her a second time, deeper and more insistent this time.

She gave him a sly grin, trailing her fingertips across his chest. “Ya know, Phil… I think we could put these cushions to a better use.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even think this really counts as a pillow fort. But I started with the best of intentions and somehow ended up with this *gestures wildly to the fic* and I'm too lazy to change it, so. I hope you thought it was cute either way!


End file.
